


Bite

by Lyra_Diceblood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Infected Lance, More like an alien infection than an actual werewolf thingie, Tags May Change, The voltron Werewolf-Au thingie no one aked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Diceblood/pseuds/Lyra_Diceblood
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron are send to a mission to explore an unknown planet but something goes horribly wrong. Pidge was attacked by an unknown creature and trying to save her, lance gets bitten. Now, it's just a little bite, right? What could possibly go wrong?Well, the paladins will soon find out that something seems to be  very wrong with their blue pilot. The green one is especially worried.Aka: The plance- werewolf- fic no one asked for.  You're welcome





	Bite

"Coran, we need a prepared med pod, fast!“ Pidges distressed voice rang trough the communicator and the fear in her voice ran a shiver down the elderly Alteans spine.   
"Pidge what happend?“ he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "We were attacked-“ "By galra?!“ Alluras voice now rang trough the communicators as well. „No.“ Her voice sounded more shakily now. "It was some … creature.“  
Silence fell and for a while nothing except the engine of the four lions, soaring trough endless space, was to be heard. "It attacked us all of a sudden while we were exploring the planet and tried to pin me down.“ Pidge continues to speak without anyone asking for more information. "Lance… Lance managed to take a shot at it before it could reach me. But… it got angry then and…“ it took the green paladin a moment to find her voice again.“The creature… it attaked Lance then and… and bit him. In the shoulder. And then it just... ran away.“ There was no time for further questions as the castle came into sight and the only thing anyone could think about reaching it as fast as possible.

Barely five minutes later the whole crew was assembled around the med pod in which Lances limb body rested. His face showed a peacefull, relaxed expression which he probably wouldn't have worn if he was awake: a deep, bleeding bitemark covered his right shoulder.   
"The wound is deep but not deadly. Nothing this pod cannot take care of! Luckily he did not loose enough blood to put him in any real danger, thanks to your fast actions of firt aid, Pidge." Coran informed the rest of the team while he ran a check on Lances current status.   
"Sooo, he'll be alright then?" Hunk asked with a worried expression. "Of course. The healing process just might take some time for a wound of... this size." Allura tried to calm him, though it was clearly audible she was just as worried as the yellow paladin the way her voice shook. the paladins exchanged a look between each other when the princess sudenly exhaled. "I'm... I'm sorry."  
"What for?" Pidge asked in confusion.   
Two bright, blue eyes scanned trough the room, realizing everyone was starring at her in confusion. "I shouldn't have send you to this mission. Not only couldn't I give you any information of the planets ecosystem but also put you all in grave danger. And now Lance is injured because-"   
"Woah, if you are going to say what I think you want to say then stop right here, princess." Hunk interrupted. "It's not your fault. We all agreed to this mission and if you are trying to argue like that you could say we're all at fault here! You gave the order, yes, but we went with him, so we could as well say we could have done something to prevent it. But Lance made his choice, he knew something like that could happen. But he did it anyways. And if he wouldn't have done it... maybe one of us wouldn't be here now..."   
Pidge has been looking down on her feet the whole time Hunk spoke but she didn't have to look up to know everyones eyes were on her now. A thight lump formed in her throat, making it unable for her to speak one word.   
"Hunk is right. No ones is to blame for what happend." Shiro spoke softly. "Everyone is still alive and no permanent damage as been dealt, right? So no need for anyone to be so gloomy" Thought a bit reluctantly Pidge finally looked up and managed to form a small, hesistant smile.   
"Right." she, Hunk and Keith said at the same time, causing them to chuckle slightly. And with that, the mood temorarily lightend up a bit.


End file.
